


home

by epsiloneridani



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Halo Reach - Fandom, Halo: Reach - Fandom
Genre: Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, some hurt some comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsiloneridani/pseuds/epsiloneridani
Summary: They're a team, they're a family, they're not alone.Noble takes care of its own.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-typical violence

This is home.

Her hands flit around his temple, cleaning and covering the gash with a gentleness and care that are so rare for her. He waits until she pauses and then pulls her to him, bows his head to her hair and breathes – breathes. Kat’s silent, pressed close, and he holds her until she shrugs at him and says _let me finish this, boss_. But there’s warmth to her tone and laughter in her voice and for him, that’s always been enough.

This is home.

Jun’s usually chatty as hell but tonight he’s voiceless, perched on top of a bulkhead on the _Dawn’s_ observation deck. His knees are drawn up to his chest, arms folded atop them. He looks relaxed (he’s not, of course he’s not) when Carter climbs up and sits beside him. He doesn’t protest the new presence but the glance he gives him comes through red-rimmed bloodshot eyes so Carter loops an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close and lets him tremble in the blessed cover of the burning dark. _It’s all right, brother_ he murmurs and Jun breathes, steady and even now, and doesn’t pull away.

This is home.

Emile’s not the strong, silent type, never has been, so when he stalks out of the locker room with a cold scowl that’s more typical of Jun, Carter follows. He finds him back in the gym, beating away at the broken bag dangling in the corner, pounding, pounding, pounding until his knuckles are battered and bleeding. Carter lets him storm, lets him rage, so uncharacteristically controlled in his fury, ice and ire, until he pauses, heaving, heaving. Then he reaches a hand toward the hurricane and closes a careful grip around his wrist. He doesn’t ask if he’s okay. He just says _I’m here_ and whatever arctic wall Emile’s constructed crumbles and he lurches forward into Carter’s hold. There’s nothing to say, then, nothing except _I’ve got you. I’ve got you_.

This is home.

Thom’s not as much of an enigma as he likes to think he is, quick to laugh, quick to smile. Kat calls him _cowboy_ for his impulse, for his snap-decision-drive, and Carter knows he means well, knows that for all that bravado Thom’s smart, not completely reckless, just a little less measured, just a little less careful, just a little more extreme. But Thom’s so still lying there, as pale as the sheets and bandages that aren’t stained with his blood. Carter shuts his eyes and Thom’s charging headlong into hell to draw the onslaught away, barking a laugh even when he’s beating at death’s black door. _You know how much you mean to this team_ Carter says, hoarse in the empty silence. Thom’s hand is still in his own, breaths even, even. _We need you, brother_.

This is home.

Jorge is their soul, their rock when the world is tumult and turmoil. Carter relies on that more than he should and maybe Jorge knows and maybe he doesn’t. Either way he finds Carter on the bridge, shaking and staring down at the planet they were too late to save, seething glass and simmering ash, and rests a hand on his shoulder and says _I know_. From anyone else, it wouldn’t be much – but from Jorge it’s more than enough. The screams are still burned into his mind, the fire roaring behind his eyes, and Carter draws his hand into a fist while plasma rains hell onto innocent heads, raises his chin and locks his jaw. There’s nothing to say but Jorge is steady beside him, silent strength. _I know_.

This is home.

They’re all sprawled in the rec room, reading, dozing, breathing, together, and Carter slips onto the couch beside Kat and lets her lean into him and heaves a sigh that’s heavy with relief. They’re safe. They’re here. They’re a team, they’re a family, they’re not alone.

This.

This is home.

\--


End file.
